


Switch it up!!

by guren666



Series: Switched!! [1]
Category: Goncy - Fandom, MDG - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Self-Insert, also my friendos Kat & Maggie & Monika & Daria who are awesome people, does it need more tags I think not, just read and enjoy, this fanfic is super cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: One morning, Jack and Goncy wake up in each other's homes, confused as to why it happened. But neither can get in touch with one another and one thing leads to another....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Body Swap won my poll on twitter. Next time I write I'll probably write about Malex or Golex.  
> Enjoy this one with plot twist on the end!

He awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Yawning, he sat up on the bed, rapidly blinking.

This room.

Wasn’t his.

He blinked rapidly, rubbing eyes trying to clear his hazy vision. “Wh- what is going on?” He murmured, freaked out by the voice coming out.

…Why did he sound like Goncy?!

 

_No. It can’t be…_

 

He touched his face, feeling up the beard on his palms. He hoped it was just a bad dream and he would wake up soon. Someone knocked on the door and he nearly jumped out of the bed, startled.

Who, who is knocking?

He didn’t wanna see anyone. Not while he’s so confused as to what has happened and why is he currently in Goncy’s body. Wait… maybe it’s his parents. He mentioned that once or twice.

The door opened harshly, revealing a woman he guessed must be Goncy’s mother.

…Right now, she was his mother. This is getting troublesome. He doesn’t know a single word in Portuguese language. He tensed up when she darted closer, inspecting his face.

Tensing up, he locked gazes with her. Goncy’s mom said something he didn’t understand, but he hoped a mild smile will suffice.

 

She didn’t look amused at all as she rolled eyes and walked out, talking. And she slammed the door.

 

Oops. He might have pissed off Goncy’s mother. What a fantastic start to a marvelous fucked up day. With a sigh, he stood up and darted to the floor, opening it slightly and peeking outside. No one was there, the house was enveloped in calming silence.

He welcomed silence, because he had so much to think about, also first thing he should do is contact Goncy somehow. But first…

 

Reluctant or not, he had to go to bathroom. He stumbled into doors, searching.

He found what he was looking for, his hand was on the doorknob.

Why is he stressing out over taking a damn piss?

Obviously, he didn’t want to invade Goncy’s privacy… **Or did he?**

 

At any rate, he cannot hold it in until he figures how to swap back. So, he sighed and pressed it, shutting eyes. This will be embarrassing…

 

* * *

 

 

 

Similarly to his friend, he woke up befuddled in a room that definitely wasn’t his. He shot up on the bed, looking around.

_Definitely not his room._

 

“What the fuck is going on?”  He asked, hoping to get answers. What he got were only more questions.

He paled, palpating his face like a blind person would.

 That voice. He didn’t just sound like Jack, he was Jack!

… Perplexed as to why this anomaly happened, he got out of bed. His eyes fell upon the window.

With increased heart rate, he approached it and pushed the curtains aside to get a clearer view. What he saw almost made his jaw drop.

He wasn’t in Portugal anymore.

 

… He was in England, in Jack’s house probably. Which means… his family must be nearby. He paled, thinking about what happened with Jack. What if he’s also…?

Nevertheless, bodily needs need to be tended to. He didn’t want to pry into Jack’s privacy, but he had no choice. Dreading, he walked up to the door and very slowly closed it. He didn’t want to confront Jack’s family.

The awkwardness wouldn’t go unnoticed. And his not British accent would give him away instantly. He was lucky it looked like no one was at home.

A sigh of relief came over him as he sneaked around the presumably empty house, in case someone was nearby.

Huh, sneaking around in Jack’s home. In his body.

He stopped tip –toeing like a thief (which he wasn’t) and normally resumed walking around, as if he knew where the toilet was.

Stumbling around in the hallway, he opened all doors, taking a glimpse inside and shutting it ever so slowly, his search continued.

 

He was growing a bit restless, when he came upon one door he missed. Thank the god, this must be it!

Let’s just get this over with…

 

Pressing the knob and turning it, he hurried inside to empty the bladder.

 

* * *

 

 

After his humiliating experience, Jack scrammed back to Goncy’s room, where he collapsed in his armchair before pc. Okay, now to turn the thing on and get in contact with Goncy who may have some answers on how to swap back.

The pc booted up. Jack impatiently tapped the desk when something vibrated so loudly, he nearly jumped out of the chair. “Ugh, what was that?” He said, leaning behind the pc, looking for the source. He found it.

It was… a phone?

This must be Goncy’s phone. Should he just go and poke around? He already took a tour around the house, now the pc is turned on…

Not to mention he has seen more he ever wished to see.

One peek can’t hurt, right?

He picked up the phone, relieved Goncy didn’t have a complicated sliding screen unlocking thingy or a password. At the top shined 19 messages.

 

19 messages?!

Jack clicked on them, his eyes widening. Oh no. He expected messages from Goncy’s girlfriend. Instead, he got messages from… someone by the name of Mike.

Mike… Mike…

His eyes widened.

  **Oh hell no.**

 

With heart thumping in his chest, he opened the very first message from Goncy’s boss. He was his boss, no buts about it.

 

_Goncy, open your dropbox. New vid for editing is there._

 

 

From there, messages got more desperate, some asking if he was editing already and if so, he should have let him know on Twitter DM’s or Skype.

Jack gulped down, opening the very last nineteenth message.

 

_WHERE IS THE LATEST VIDEO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??! PLZ START EDITING, I DON’T HAVE ANY SPARE FOOTAGE I COULD EDIT MYSELF AND PUT OUT. GOOONCY └[_ _ಠ෴ಠ_ _]┘_

 

The phone buzzed again and he received another text. Jack didn’t even want to open it, but this one even had voice recording attached to it.

…Well, he might as well do it and be over with.

He clicked on the play button. A blank screen showed up and Jack had to bring the phone closer to his ears, so he could hear anything.

For the first initial ten second, he heard nothing but the static, then he heard that Mike guy speaking in a rowdy, sensual voice. “Hey, babe. I wanna know what you’re doing. If you have been waiting for me… if you missed my voice. I picture you in your pajamas, under the covers… writhing in your dreams of me…”

 Jack eyed the phone.

 

_What the fuck…?_

 

He didn’t need to know about this. He really didn’t…

A chuckle from Mike. “Oh, don’t be shy. Come closer… closer… yes, even closer…. there… almost… just a bit….  yes, just a teeny little bit more…. **START EDITING GOD DAMN IT**!!”  The last words echoed in Goncy’s room and Jack almost dropped the phone.

The message was over, but Jack was shocked as never before.

Was that Mike guy joking? Were they really in that sort of relationship? …he was probably joking, but still, the last message was oddly sexual at the beginning and threatening at the end.

… He is stuck in Goncy’s body for now. He can’t just drop his responsibilities. One of them was editing for that guy who played… what did he play again?

 

Shouldn’t he try to get in touch with Goncy first? Jack figured they swapped bodies, so maybe he’s still at home? How could he reach him? Jack had no pc yet, no laptop… maybe… on Discord or Skype? …No. Skype was out of question.

 

So, Discord then? He put Goncy’s phone on the desk, grabbing the mouse as he hovered above the app. It opened in five seconds (Goncy had really good internet connection, who would have thought?) and Jack searched for the guys. Anyone would do.

He groaned, noticing that only Alex was there and Freezing Winter. Those two were always there, 24/7 Jack could swear they didn’t even turn off their devices.

Ugh… He could always ask Alex, but he’s likely playing… he called it. Frickin’ Rocket League. Greeeat.

Goncy wasn’t on Discord, and if he is indeed stuck in his body, then it’s time for… work. He’s lucky it’s Saturday, no classes. But work… he can’t skip it. He set up an alarm with reminder to get ready for his shift. If Goncy asks around people in town, he can easily find McDonald’s.

 

He scoffed, closing Discord as he distastefully opened the mentioned dropbox with the footage.

Jack had some experience with editing, but on ShareFactory on PS4, not… whatever professional program Goncy used. Adobe Premiere? Oh boy….

He right clicked on it and went to edit in Adobe Premiere.

The footage rolled on and he let out a growl of despair. Fuck no. Anything but that stupid game!!

 

The ‘game’ where the player murders school girls for a guy who doesn’t even acknowledge the main protagonist. What a shitty concept for a game. Still, the game had a large fanbase and most of his subscribers were huge fans of Yandere Simulator. Jack could see why he continued on playing it and people kept on making mods on the game. 

… As much as he hated Yandere Simulator, he can’t let Goncy take the fall and fail in delivering back. Needless to say, he’s in a very interesting ‘funny time’ with brand new editing of a game he had mixes feelings about.

He briefly typed in a direct message for Mike on Twitter, making up a lie he fell asleep (which wasn’t entirely a lie) and that he’s working on it.

And with that, he swallowed his pride and got to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Goncy darted towards Jack’s room, dejected. In the hallway, he heard loud beeping sound, like an alarm coming from…

He strut inside, searching for the obnoxious source of beeping.

It was a phone. Perturbed, he swept the clock icon to the shutdown, noting a side note. He enlarged it, reading: shift in 30 minutes, get ready. 

Goncy cursed in Portuguese, his fingers went into hair.

He totally forgot about it. He has no choice…

 

…. Goncy never thought he’d be working at McDonald’s. Well, technically, he was Jack now. But at heart, he was a guy from Portugal, who somehow got into this situation.

 

There was no other choice. It’s Jack’s job. He has to go. Goncy looked around the room, his eyes stumbled upon partially hidden wardrobe. He darted toward it, where he picked out a change of clothes.

Then he grabbed Jack’s phone and off he went into the town. He asked a lady passing by for directions and he arrived four minutes before his shift started. Extremely bossy person rolled eyes when he came in, and nodded to the ‘staff only’ labeled room.

Goncy obeyed that person and opened Jack’s locker, where his uniform was stashed inside. Oh, no. That stupid hat. Don’t tell me he has to wear it. Thinking he can’t take Jack’s phone with him, he put it in the locker and locked it with the key (which was inserted in the locker, maybe Jack forgot it?) and took the miniature key with him, inside his pocket.

 

…he quickly changed and went to the counter, where customers were already lining up for orders. Him and other two people were getting orders and making them. Huh, at least he’s not a cashier, too. Goncy put on his best smile, hoping he won’t screw up too majorly and get Jack fired because of his stupidity.

 

His very first order was a woman in her mid twenties, with black wavy hair to her shoulders. “What’s your order?”

 

She looked up at the menu, making mental calculations. “Um, I’d like a cheeseburger, fries and mango & pineapple iced fruit smoothie.” Goncy wrote it down on the conveniently found notes with pen, placed on the side next to the small fridge under the table.

He peeked around. No one paid him attention and that woman sat down. Well, business is slow? 

That’s probably a good thing for him, since he’s doing all this for the first time. He pulled out the fries from the fridge, opening the package as he turned on the deep fryer. Making a cheeseburger shouldn’t take up much time… it’s not like he never saw people at establishments like McDonald’s do it from afar.

It’s a piece of cake. And the smoothie isn’t difficult to make either. Goncy saw his fair share of fast food and highly sugary drinks in his days. Then he noticed a chick was doing the smoothies. Better for him, less hassle.

 

He’ll breeze through.

 

 

* * *

 

Several hours later (4 hours and 44 minutes approximately) Jack finished editing the damn thing, happy to be over with it. Edited video had 19 minutes, 36 seconds. Daaamn, this is so much harder to edit, especially with a game one despises. With glee, he sent it back to Goncy’s boss. As soon as he clicked on the send button, tiredness washed over him and he yawned, feeling worn out, dizzy…

He blinked, trying to focus his vision. How late was it? On the right lower corner, it showed it was currently 17.48 pm, which meant Goncy would be done with today’s shift (if he went) and that he’ll be back soon.

Finally, finally, they can talk about this crap of exchanging bodies and figure out how to solve their problem. But first… he yawned, glancing at Goncy’s bed.

He’ll take a nap…

 

Jack left the pc on, his eyes were already closing. He slithered under the covers, lopsided grin on his face.

Some rest would be welcome…

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t breeze through.

Not at all. He got yelled at not only by customers for taking his ‘damn time’ with orders, Jack’s colleagues and superior gave him quite a hard time in the break room.

His only excuse was that he isn’t feeling too well, which got brushed off and swept under the rug. Goncy survived the day, but he sure hoped he won’t have to do this again. He rushed to Jack’s home after the shift was over, only to find that his family was at home.

Where were they earlier?

 

…It doesn’t matter. He didn’t want to speak with them, unless he had to. How could he explain to parents that he might have swapped bodies with their son?

No one in their right mind would believe him.

Frankly, he didn’t believe in mystical mumbo jumbo, but this experience changed his view on arcane and spiritual.

Goncy opened the front door and he was met with a woman. He gulped down. Jack’s mother? Oh god, please don’t ask anything…

 

She smiled, ruffling his hair. “My boy is growing up so fast! I’m going out shopping. Do you want anything?”

Goncy shook head. She ruffled his hair some more, then passed by him.

…Crisis averted. For now.

He disregarded the mild noise coming from somewhere in the house, going straight to Jack’s room. He needs to contact him. ASAP.

 

The only hope of contacting him is either Skype, Twitter or Discord. If he’s not on either, then he’s seriously out of luck.

He found Jack’s phone charger laying on the ground. He should charge it up, apps shakedown battery percentage too fast.

Goncy sat down on Jack’s bed, opening all three apps.

He typed in a DM for him on twitter, and saw that Jack wasn’t online. Not on Skype, not on Discord.

…Now what?

 

Don’t panic, Goncy. Maybe he’ll appear soon.

 

He waited god damned twenty minutes for a reply on the DM, another ten on Skype and Discord. Stress he felt since he woke up this afternoon only strengthened. Goncy put down Jack’s phone, sighing.

It’s no good.

Maybe he’ll come by later. Maybe something came up and he can’t come on social media.

He laid down on the bed, contemplating. He was tired. Not from working in McDonald’s; tired from dealing with the body swap shit.

Laying on his side, he closed his eyes. He needs some peace and quiet.

Goncy drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When he came to, Jack opened his eyes, blinking madly. He was back. Back, baby!! 

“Fuck yeah! No more dealing with Yandere Simulator anime vids!"

He is free of that weeb game! He jumped up and down, celebrating. Jack danced a jig, screaming.

A head peeked inside his room. “Shut the fuck up! It’s 6 am!”

…He stopped and settled down.

 

* * *

 

 

He sat up abruptly, feeling refreshed. He stretched and when he spotted his pc and all of his glorious setup, Goncy legit shed tears of joy.

Back, he is back!!

He jumped out of the bed, twerking.

 

“Guess who’s back. Back again. Goncy’s back tell a fri ---“

 

“Pare de gritar. É muito cedo para a sua merda. " Goncy’s mom retorted before she shut the door again.

 

… He stopped, going to his desk.

His phone had alarming 20 unread messages.

Goncy groaned, the rage of Mike was overflowing with the latest messages. He’d better get to editing or Mike will really become yandere.

But first… he could do with some food…

 

 

* * *

 

“The spell worked.”

“It did, but it was unstable, it made them expire too soon. It was supposed to last two more days.” Another voice said, while the third one snorted. “Helena, it was your fault the spell didn’t work properly.”

“Well, I am sorry Monika. It was you who found that spell online. If it’s anyone’s fault it failed, it’s yours.”

Fourth laughed at the first. “Daria, let them argue. It’s amusing.”

The first rolled eyes. “Kat, you find their bickering amusing?”

Fifth felt she had to intervene. “Okay, everyone settle down. We have work to do. Who do you want to test the spell on next?”

“Maggie, you know what we’re all going to say.”  Helena, Monika and Kat said simultaneously, while Daria winked suggestively.

They all had the same idea. “Matty and Alex.”

Cacophony of giggles erupted in the group.

 

Maggie and Kat huddled together, already preparing for the next exchange. Monika, Daria and Helena had to prepare all the candles again, plus the incantations.

They all decided to get started as soon as possible. Their next targets won’t know what hit them.

 

 

 

_~THE END~_


End file.
